Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)
Summary Kyle Rayner is a top member of the Green Lantern Corps from Earth. After the rest of the Corps was destroyed, he alone was selected to bear the last power ring and carry on the title. Although he acted alone for many years, when the Corps was reformed, his skill level gave him a position as an Honor Guard, only behind Salakk and the Guardians in the chain of command of the Corps. He has also been a host for the Ion entity, and a member of the Justice League. Power and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Kyle Rayner Origin: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: Mid 20s Classification: Human, Intergalactic police officer Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - superhuman physical characteristics, flight, energy manipulation/absorption/projection, willpower manipulation, matter manipulation, telepathy, telepathic defenses, can survive in space, can cross dimensions and manipulate them to a limited extent, creation of solid energy constructs, can heal self and others, limited reality warping and time manipulation, automatic shields, can grant power to others, can perform very fine manipulations on small - scale structures such as brain surgery or removing nanomachines from an organic being, intangibility (must be activated), can create forcefields, computer hacking and data processing/transmission, can analyze targets very quickly and accurately and identify most beings, substances, and anomalies, can open portals to other universes, can translate nearly any language, invisibility/illusion creation, can create copies of the ring, can summon other GLs, teleportation, telekinesis, can trap beings in the ring, etc. | Amplify GL abilities, resurrection, emotion manipulation, reality warping via source code manipulation and has all the abilities of the other lantern corp power rings. Attack Potency: Solar System level+ '(Should be comparable to other Green Lanterns) '| Universe level+ '''(Should be equal to Sodam Yat) | '''Universe level+ (He is empowered by the Life Entity) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ Movement, Reaction and Travel Speed (Capable of casually driving a Construct-Car capable of crossing Light-Years in minutes. Green Lanterns are also capable of crossing the universe in a matter of hours) | Nigh-Omnipresent | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength:''' '''Class Y | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Solar System level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina:''' Massively Superhuman Range:' Interplanetary (At least around 40 AUs) | Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Green Lantern Ring, Green Lantern Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another dimension, however, the Lanterns usually don't carry it around with them) | White Lantern Ring Intelligence:''' Talented artist. Experienced fighter. '''Weaknesses: Is vulnerable without his ring. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Energy Conduit: The white ring draws on and is connected to the powers of life and creation. * Emotional Spectrum Dominance: The white light is the first light and in essence, all of the other colors of the emotional spectrum combined. As such, a user of a white ring can generate any color of the emotional spectrum and use the powers of each color. The white ring also allows the user to access the rings of any member of any of the other corps and observe these members. * Energy Blasts: They can fire energy blasts. * Force Field Generation: The white power ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the user and others around him/her. These force fields protect him/her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the person's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized. Theoretically, a white lantern could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. * Energy Constructs: The white ring can form constructs of white energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of life and the entire emotional spectrum.A white lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of emotions necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life, and they exist only as long as a white lantern is fueling it with their mastery of life energy. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the force of emotions of the white lantern that created them. * Phasing: A white power ring allows the wielder to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the user and the density of the object's molecular structure. * Environmental Playback: Upon their will, the white lantern can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. * Invisibility & Light Refraction: A white lantern can render him/her/itself invisible by willing themselves to bend light waves around his/her/its form. * Energy Absorption: The white ring can absorb and store most other energies including the energy of the other colors in the emotional spectrum. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In an atmosphere, a white lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in the atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, a white lantern speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Wormholes & Spatial Warps: Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. * Healing: The white rings have the ability to heal almost any injury, initial complete cellular regeneration, and in some instances resurrect the dead. * Connection to Life: The white ring uses the energy of life and so is connected to all life. The ring can allow users to see the footprints of life and see the past and present conditions of all life in a limited area around the user and even the "souls" or essence of those who have recently died. Key: Green Lantern | Ion | White Lantern Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.